Klaus meets Lord Voldemort
by SupernaturalTMIDiaries
Summary: This is a fanfiction about Niklaus Mikaelson (The Vampire Diaries) meeting Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter)...


Klaus paced the forest floor, the night dark , the air crisp and moist. He didn't know exactly why he was here, in this specific clearing, or even in Mystic Falls really. He hated the small town, and he hated the people that occupied it. He hated a lot of things. Squirrels. Birthday parties. Children. Walmart. Twilight. The list goes on. Anyways, Klaus was a big time hater.

Meanwhile, stumbling through that exact forest, coincidentally, was none other than the infamous Lord Voldemort. Yup, Voldy himself had poofed to the small town to try and fine that blasted Potter boy. Similar to Klaus, Voldemort hated many things in this world. Kittens, Babies, the colour pink, his obsessive stalker Bellatrix. God why couldn't that woman take a hint? So as he tripped and swore his way over roots and leaves, Klaus continued to mope. Neither of them realizing that they were within close range of each other.

Klaus had just decided that he had sat pouting in that depressing thicket for long enough, and had just stepped over a log when someone ran smack dab into him. He jumped back and yelled in surprised, well screamed more like it. Very girlish. Voldemort fell flat on his bottom with a huff, then glared up, his snaky eyes... well snaky. Klaus looked stunned, then confused, tilting his head to the side as Voldemort stood up, towering over Klaus by a frightening two inches.

" I am Lord Voldemort" He proclaimed. Klaus continued staring, then arched a brow. "Lord?" Voldemort nodded and withdrew his wand, etching the words Lord Voldemort in a firey scrawl. Klaus watched entranced, jaw slack with jealousy at this strangers obvious power. With a wave of his hands, the words rearranged themselves into Tom Marvolo Riddle. Klaus squinted forward.

" Tom? then why did you call yourself Vol..." But Voldemort, Or Tom cut him off with a sharp tsk. " My name was Tom, now it is Lord Voldemort!" Klaus still looked puzzled, but nodded. "Fine mate, whatever you say." Voldemort, looking pleased, sat on the length of a fallen tree trunk, his robes swirling at his bare ankles, the skin pale to the extreme. Klaus looked him up and down, noticing the deathly blueish tinge to his skin, and his lack of a nose. He wrinkled his own nose in barely concealed disgust. Voldemort frowned and stood again walking close. " Have you seen Potter?" He demanded. His tone icy. Klaus blinked. "Potter? is he your.. gardener?" Voldemort stomped his foot in dismay. " Certainly not! he is my arch enemy, a boy of only seventeen! I was supposed to kill him!" His tone edged towards a whine. Klaus stepped back, eager to leave before waterworks made their appearance. "Sorry, haven't seen this..boy".

Voldemorts eyes snapped up, blazing with anger. " And where are you going?" Klaus put his hands up, then frowned. "Im going home." His tone was sharp, he crossed his arms, eyes daring this Voldemort character to challenge him. Voldemort smirked taking casual steps forward, Klaus watched his progress with a lazy, predatory grin. Suddenly he was thrown backwards, his spine crashed against the trunk of a nearby tree with a shuddering force. He groaned, then blinked in shock. Voldemort laughed chillingly, leaning against another tree like a boss. With a fierce growl Klaus leaped off the ground at a blinding speed and collided with the dark man-type-guy. They tumbled backwards, both losing their balance, and rolled down a sudden, sharp decline on the forest floor. Voldemort hissed and swore in Parseltongue, Klaus grinned madly as they rolled slapping at each other.

When they both reached the bottom, dizzy to the extreme. Voldemort jumped to his feet, his left foot barely missing a very sharp stick, and again took out his wand, pointing it at the accented vampire. "Crucio!" Klaus writhed for a moment, then snorted, his body healing him faster than the spell could really incapacitate, he swatted the flimsy wand from the Lords hands. They sat there, both out of breath and glaring, daring the other to make the first move. They stood there for a long time. Probably half and hour, before Voldemort started getting bored. He smacked Klaus upside the head and darted forward for his wand, Klaus growled and stepped on Voldemorts robes, making the snake man crash quite ungracefully to the damp ground. As the air whooshed from the noseless mans shrivelled lungs, Klaus grabbed the wand, twirling it in his fingers looking very pleased with himself.

Voldemort pouted as he sat up. "Come on, give it back.." Klaus shook his head stubbornly. "Nope" Voldemort frowned, his already thin lips tightening until they seemed almost non-existent. Suddenly he started hissing and spitting a lot like he was having a fit or something. Klaus watched unsure whether to slink away or begin CPR. Suddenly something grazed his foot, he looked down to see the thick coils of a dark python curl around his ankles, the muscles contracting tightly. Voldemort grinned like a child at Disney land. "Good Nagini" He purred. Klaus scowled and squirmed, knowing he could very well rip the snake apart like a rubber toy very easily. Voldemort snatched the wand from Klaus' fingers, circling him slowly.

Suddenly a huge owl screeched from ahead and swooped in, plucking the snake up. Voldemort looked horrified. Klaus coiled his muscles and leaped up snatching the snake from the wretched birds talons. Voldemort ran up to him, relief evident on his deformed features, he grabbed the snake squishing it to his chest in a floppy hug, murmuring and cooing. He looked up at Klaus. "Thank you muggle, I will let you live for saving my sweet Nagini" And with that he skipped off into the forest, Klaus watched still in complete confusion about everything.

Klaus never saw Voldemort again, and he often regretted saving that oversized earthworm from the hungry owl. But he never mentioned his time with the Dark Lord, not to anyone.


End file.
